


[fanart] Upside Down

by folhaseca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Rope Bondage, SubObi Week, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Suspension, Vaderwan, forced fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folhaseca/pseuds/folhaseca
Summary: Just some mindless kink for SubObi Week #4
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Kudos: 53
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	[fanart] Upside Down




End file.
